1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of self-aligning spherical bearings wherein the inner surface of an outer ring and the outer surface of an inner ring are of mated spherical shape to facilitate some element of ball and socket movement of two members with respect to one another. These bearings can be sealed or not sealed and can include multiple inner rings or partial spherical sections. They are normally self-contained and the inner ring is normally captured within the outer ring. Sometimes the outer ring is formed in two sections to facilitate positioning with respect to the inner ring. The present invention utilizes these basic principles with the novel addition of specially shaped lubrication grooves.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Various lubrication means for spherical bushings have been designed such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,002,614 issued Sept. 5, 1911 to F. A. Warren on a Centrifugal Oiling Bearing For Car And Other Wheels; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,674,453 issued June 19, 1928 to T. Sloper on a Loose Or Floating Bearing Bush; U.S. Pat. No. 1,856,304 issued May 3, 1932 to R. H. Whiteley on a Self Lubricating Bearing; U.S. Pat. No. 1,947,023 issued Feb. 13, 1934 to F. G. Shoemaker on a Piston Pin Lubrication System; U.S. Pat. No. 2,067,034 issued Jan. 5, 1937 to R. H. Whiteley on a Heat Responsive Self Lubricating Bearing; U.S. Pat. No. 2,397,124 issued Mar. 26, 1946 to M. R. Buffington et al on a Resilient Nonmetallic Bearing; U.S. Pat. No, 2,500,592 issued Mar. 14, 1950 to R. L. Whiteley on a Self-Lubricating, Self-Aligning Bearing; U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,731 issued Sept. 12, 1950 to J. E. Kennedy on a Self-Aligning Bearing; U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,771 issued Nov. 4, 1952 to C. W. Metzgar on a Bearing; U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,448 issued Jan. 13, 1953 to A. F. Underwood on a Bearing Lubrication; U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,951 issued Aug. 6, 1968 to V. L. Barr et al on a Self-Aligning Bushing; U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,964 issued June 11, 1974 to W. H. Bendall on Bearings; U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,048 issued July 10, 1984 to M. Stachuletz on an Oil Film Bearing; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,960 issued Dec. 17, 1985 to J. A. Lehtinen et al on a Radial Friction Bearing Assembly.